Who Ever Thought Betraying Your King Would Be This Hard?
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por SpeedDemon315.] U/A Roose Bolton está al acecho de una oportunidad para traicionar a Robb y convertirse en Guardián del Norte. Por desgracia para él, parece que tanto los antiguos como los nuevos dioses favorecen al Rey en el Norte, tanto que la guerra parece estar yendo perfectamente para los Stark.


**WHO EVER THOUGHT BETRAYING YOUR KING WOULD BE THIS HARD?**

 _Nota del Traductor – Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _\- La obra original es de SpeedDemon315; siempre podéis pasaros por su perfil, echar un vistazo al fic en inglés y dejar también algún comentario, aunque sea simplemente para decir "me ha gustado"._

 _\- Se trata de un one-shot, publicado originalmente el 6 de junio de 2015._

 _\- Si os encontráis cualquier tipo de error en el texto, vamos a presuponer que he sido yo el que lo ha cometido; en caso de duda, la culpa es del traductor y no de quien escribió el original._

 _\- Insisto en que esto es sólo una traducción, aunque no "literal a toda costa"; en la medida de lo posible, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu original del texto, dando prioridad a la naturalidad y el sentido de las palabras._

* * *

 **¿Quién iba a pensar que sería tan difícil traicionar a tu Rey?**

 **Resumen:** U/A Roose Bolton está al acecho de una oportunidad para traicionar a Robb y convertirse en Guardián del Norte. Por desgracia para él, parece que tanto los antiguos como los nuevos dioses favorecen al Rey en el Norte, tanto que la guerra parece estar yendo perfectamente para los Stark.

* * *

 **Texto:**

 _Pensamientos_

 **NdA (Original):** Éste es un oneshot muy atrasado para el cumpleaños de mi amiga, Sarah1281, que me pidió escribir un fic en el que Roose quisiera traicionar a Robb todo el tiempo, pero sin llegar a tener nunca oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

Para Roose Bolton, era como si llevase eones aguardando una ocasión lo bastante propicia como para minar el poderío de los Stark en el Norte, apoyándoles simultáneamente en todo momento. Cuando Lord Ned Stark perdió literalmente la cabeza, y su primogénito y heredero fue coronado Rey en el Norte, Roose vio su oportunidad de jugar a dos bandas: luchar junto al Rey Robb, guiándole, mientras mantenía los oídos abiertos a cualquier recompensa ofrecida por los Lannister. A diario esperaba que el joven rey cometiese un desliz, un error que les costase una batalla o una victoria política; pero los dioses, tanto los antiguos como los nuevos, favorecían a Robb de tal modo que todo salía bien para los Stark y sus aliados; y así, Roose tenía que seguir fastidiado un día más, por ser un simple lord y no un Guardián, al mismo tiempo que aprobaba las tácticas de Robb para mantener aquella astuta tapadera. Resultaba increíblemente irritante, por decirlo de manera suave. Roose creía fervorosamente que nadie, ni siquiera el heredero del atrozmente honorable y leal Ned Stark, podía ser tan perfecto. Tarde o temprano el chico iba a terminar haciendo algo que debilitaría su causa, con lo cual saldría más a cuenta unirse a los Lannister y apoderarse del Norte una vez que los Stark fuesen aniquilados.

Cuando oyó que Theon Greyjoy, amigo de Robb y aliado de su confianza, estaba planeando regresar a las Islas del Hierro para convencer a su padre de que apoyase la causa del Joven Lobo, dándoles su flota, Roose esperaba fervientemente que su plan fracasase y que su señor, de algún modo, sufriese las consecuencias. Quizás sus oraciones se habrían visto cumplidas, si no hubiese sido por la intromisión de Lady Catelyn Stark, que no estaba tan convencida de que Balon Greyjoy fuese alguien dispuesto a ayudar. Era evidente que había hablado con Theon; y ahora, el presuntuoso hijo del hierro estaba ocupado escribiendo cartas, en vez de poner rumbo a alguna orilla rocosa.

–Lady Stark, ¿qué es lo que le dijisteis exactamente a Theon Greyjoy? –le preguntó al fin Roose, cuando los dos estaban caminando por el campamento, sin acompañarles nadie más–. Creía recordar que el muchacho ardía en deseos de partir y volver a su hogar.

–Le conté lo mismo que le conté a mi hijo. Lord Balon no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, puede que ni siquiera escuche lo que Theon vaya a ofrecerle. En cuanto sepa que estamos en guerra, es capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar nuestras costas y apoderarse de nuestras tierras. Theon insistió en que necesitábamos las naves de su padre, así que le he dicho que escriba a su madre, o a algún otro pariente lo bastante discreto como para no contarle a su padre lo que está tramando. Si Theon puede hacerse con la armada de los Greyjoy, evitando alertar a Lord Greyjoy, mejor todavía.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Roose Bolton no podía evitar sentir respeto e incluso algo de admiración por Catelyn Stark. Quizás no era sólo Robb Stark, quien debería preocuparle; su madre le daba buenos consejos, y muchas de esas sugerencias estaban siendo de gran ayuda para ganar la guerra.

–¿Pero cómo es posible que la Casa Greyjoy entregue sin más sus naves a Theon, a quien no han visto desde hace años, para que puedan luchar por un Stark? –replicó él, buscando algún defecto en el plan de Lady Stark.

–A petición mía, Theon ha estado escribiéndole a su madre, quien a su vez le ha implorado que contacte con su hermana, quien al parecer tiene mando sobre una gran parte de la armada de los Greyjoy. Está dispuesta a llegar a un compromiso, a luchar por la Casa Stark siempre que ellos reciban su parte del botín, y está en posición de conquistar y asentarse en la costa de las Tierras del Oeste. Cuantas más tierras pierdan los Lannister, mejor.

–¿Cómo es posible que la esposa y la hija de Lord Balon actúen a sus espaldas, que tomen sus naves sin que él se entere? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y exigirá su regreso.

–Las hijas y las esposas pueden ser muy persuasivas –contestó Lady Stark con una sonrisa divertida, justo antes de salir su hijo de la tienda a pedir consejo. Tras despedirse, se marchó acompañando al Joven Lobo, para ofrecerle sus recomendaciones.

–Al parecer, las madres también pueden serlo –murmuró Roose, entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella se alejaba. Mientras Catelyn Stark estuviese en el poder, traicionar a Robb Stark sería un suicidio; por el momento.

* * *

Resistir aquel impulso de traicionar era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía; a menudo, Roose tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no pensar en más ideas y situaciones en las que liquidaba a su rey, se convertía en Guardián del Norte y sobrevivía a la guerra a pesar de su traición. El chico tenía demasiada suerte; los hombres susurraban que los dioses le habían bendecido, que no podría caer en combate.

Lord Bolton se preguntaba si no podría caer por el cuchillo de un asesino, pero se lo pensó mejor. Prefería ser él, quien sostuviese la espada que acabase con Robb Stark; por desgracia, a cada día que pasaba, lo más conveniente y más práctico era blandir su espada contra los enemigos de su rey y afianzar su causa. Ninguno de los señores sureños (especialmente Lord Tywin) le había ofrecido nada lo bastante práctico como para garantizar su elevación al puesto de Guardián, además de su supervivencia. Si mataba al Rey Robb careciendo del apoyo real de los Lannister, más le valdría después cortarse su propio cuello, porque ninguno de los aliados de Robb le permitiría escapar con vida; especialmente su madre.

Ahora Robb tenía las naves de los hijos del hierro a su lado, las victorias del Norte aumentaban a cada semana y la moral había mejorado considerablemente. Roose continuaba apoyando las iniciativas del joven Stark, con la esperanza de que alguna batalla les costase demasiado, abriendo quizás una o dos puertas a la traición. Cuando Edmure Tully desobedeció una de las órdenes del Joven Lobo y expulsó a la Montaña en lugar de atraerle según lo previsto en el plan original, Roose vio su oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo y, con suerte, volver a situarse en el camino que le llevaría a ser Guardián del Norte. Tanteó primero a los Frey, buscando a los que no admiraban tanto al Rey Robb y estarían dispuestos a pensar lo peor de él. Lord Bolton entabló con ellos una conversación amistosa, ganándose su confianza, para luego mencionar como de casualidad que los triunfos y la gloria del Rey estaban llamando la atención de más de una bella doncella, algunas de las cuales estaban intentando acercarse a él. También fingió que les confiaba sus preocupaciones, contándoles que su señor se había vuelto tan poderoso con tantos aliados que al final de la guerra, si la ganaba, cabía la posibilidad de que decidiese ir en contra de sus juramentos o incluso incumplirlos por completo.

–¿Qué queréis decir con eso? –siseó un Frey con cara de rata, más cerca de lo que habría querido Roose; tentado estuvo, de clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo para enseñarle a guardar las distancias.

–Tan solo estaba sugiriendo que es posible que, una vez que Robb haya ganado la guerra, pueda tener la absurda sensación de que una esposa Frey estaría por debajo de él, eligiendo en su lugar a una chica de mejor posición. Al fin y al cabo, a menudo ni siquiera hace caso de mis consejos, que yo sepa podría prescindir de mí incluso antes de terminar la guerra, sin darme nada a cambio por mis servicios.

Ahí estaba, la semilla plantada. Quizás podría hacer que los Frey obligasen a Robb a tomar alguna decisión drástica o precipitada que empañase su éxito. Conociendo a Walder Frey, no estaría dispuesto a que le arrebatasen su recompensa, de tener un rey por yerno.

–¡Robb Stark se lo juró a nuestro señor, Walder Frey! –espetó otro, cuyo nombre seguramente sería Walder–. Si quebranta el juramento, vengaremos nuestro honor.

 _Me pregunto de qué manera._

–Cuidado, continuemos hablando en voz baja –comentó con calma, sin revelar su rostro emoción alguna–. Lo único que estoy sugiriendo es que deberían mantenerse atentos. A ver cómo de honorable es realmente nuestro rey.

Qué fácil era manipular a la Casa Frey, sabiendo los temas que había que tocar.

* * *

Las nuevas sobre el encuentro entre Stannis y Renly se extendieron por todos los campamentos como lobos abalanzándose sobre sus presas, con los hombres especulando cuál sería el resultado y qué significaría eso para su rey. Roose ya tenía conocimiento de esa información y, a regañadientes, coincidía con Lady Stark cuando ella mencionaba que deberían formar una alianza con alguno de los hermanos Baratheon, argumentando que necesitaban más hombres y más aliados si querían derrotar a los Lannister y apartarles del poder. Renly era la elección más popular entre los consejeros de Robb, pues se decía que seguramente estaría dispuesto a dejar que Robb mantuviese su corona y el Norte separado del resto de Poniente. Stannis, por otro lado, no exigiría sino plena lealtad al Trono de Hierro y renunciar a cualquier idea de gobernar el Norte separadamente del Sur. Al menos eso afirmaba todo el mundo.

Roose se quedó atrás, mientras la Señora de Invernalia y madre del rey partía a tratar con Renly, dejando a Robb a cargo del consejo. Se sentía algo más relajado y esperanzado, sabiendo que aquella mujer Tully y Stark tan sagaz, tan pragmática y ocurrente, no estaría rondando cerca para darle más buenos consejos y victorias a su hijo. Naturalmente, Roose tenía que seguir pareciendo competente y leal, intentando socavar al mismo tiempo los esfuerzos de Robb. Debía haber algún modo de tentar a los Lannister, para que empezasen a mandarle cuervos; porque de momento, los leones permanecían en silencio. Lo mismo podía decirse de los Frey, que mantenían las distancias y los ojos puestos en Robb. Aunque el muchacho no daba señal alguna de estar dispuesto a quebrantar su juramento a Walder Frey, los rumores ponzoñosos de un Bolton habían bastado para plantar las simientes de la duda y la sospecha en sus mentes. Tarde o temprano, conseguiría convertirlos en sus aliados (aun sin estar tremendamente ilusionado por ello).

Al final, llegaron noticias al campamento: Renly estaba muerto y Stannis había ido apoderándose de los hombres que no habían huido lo bastante rápido. No había más nuevas de Catelyn Stark, la Casa Tyrell, o lo que había pasado exactamente durante aquellas reuniones; pero Roose se quedó mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que el Joven Lobo no podría contar con el apoyo de Stannis o Renly para su causa. Los Lannister habrían tenido que librar una batalla perdida de antemano, de haberse dado cualquiera de esas dos situaciones.

En cierto modo, aguardaba ansiosamente el regreso de Lady Stark, para oír lo que había ocurrido desde su perspectiva. Ahora que un aliado en potencia estaba muerto y el otro demasiado ocupado reagrupando a los banderizos de su hermano, Robb había perdido la oportunidad de conseguir más hombres, al menos los suficientes para marchar sobre Desembarco del Rey y asaltar la Fortaleza Roja. Aunque el chico seguía confiado y la moral era alta, Lord Bolton seguía buscando cualquier forma de acabar con el Rey en el Norte, ya fuese en el campo de batalla o en el juego de la política.

Sus planes llegaron a un abrupto fin cuando Catelyn regresó, pero no sola. Con ella había venido todo el séquito de los Tyrell, desde la viuda Margaery Baratheon hasta su hermano Loras, pasando por su padre Mace Tyrell.

Aquella nueva alianza, sencillamente, era inadmisible. Robb Stark no sólo había conseguido más hombres, sino también más poder y más riquezas para ayudar a financiar sus batallas y la campaña contra los Lannister y sus aliados. Nada indicaba que Stannis le hubiese declarado la guerra a Robb, o enviado tropas contra él, así que la conclusión era que se había retirado a Rocadragón, planeando nadie sabía qué.

Lady Catelyn y Lady Margaery terminaron colocando cada una su tienda junto a la otra, con aquella enorme mujer caballero llamada Brienne constantemente a su lado. Ambas tenían cierto aire de conspiradoras; y Roose estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué más se traía Catelyn entre manos, para procurarle aún mayores éxitos a su hijo. Si era capaz de desbaratar aquellos planes, lo haría. Fueran cuales fuesen, Margaery era fundamental para ellos y ya estaba encariñándose con Robb, quien a su vez siempre se aseguraba de que ella y su familia estaban cómodos y se ajustaban bien al cambio. Pero antes de poder sonsacarle más información a Lady Catelyn, simplemente hablando con ella, debía lidiar con los Frey. Tenía que oír qué opinaban sobre la nueva alianza y el hecho de que Robb pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Margaery y, en algunas ocasiones, Loras y Mace Tyrell. Habría que estar ciego, para no ver lo amistosos que eran el Rey en el Norte y la viuda de Renly. Alguien podría decir que un poco más amistosos de la cuenta.

Se percató de que algunos de aquellos Freys con cara de rata apretaban los dientes, cada vez que Margaery Tyrell llamaba a Robb y le rogaba poder tener unas palabras con él a solas, antes de marcharse a otra de sus reuniones. Él siempre sonreiría y atendería a sus ruegos, incluso le ofrecería el brazo para caminar juntos mientras charlaban. No sería la primera vez que un hombre se acostaba con una mujer antes de haberse comprometido con otra, pero Roose dudaba que los Frey estuviesen enfadados por la idea de que quizás Robb habría dejado de ser "casto" para su pariente. No, lo que seguramente les preocupaba era que los Tyrell, de una acaudalada casa tan oportunista como manipuladora, podrían estar tramando convencer a Robb Stark para que rompiese su compromiso con Lord Walder Frey y se casase con Margaery. Con suerte, eso sería lo que planeaba exactamente la hija de Mace, porque así resultaría mucho más fácil cometer traición.

–¿Sabéis algo más de la relación de Robb Stark con esa perra de los Tyrell? –susurró uno de los Frey en mitad de la noche, cuando sólo estaban presentes Roose y unos cuantos Freys preocupados–. Se dice que Mace está intentando que el Joven Lobo se case con su hija. He oído que viene la Reina de las Espinas.

–¿Y qué creéis que podrá hacer esa anciana? –replicó Lord Bolton mordazmente–. Es Lady Margaery en quien debemos concentrarnos, de quien debemos preocuparnos. Su hermosura oculta una mente astuta, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Acaso pretenda seducir a nuestro rey, arrebatándole el marido a una de las hijas de Lord Walder Frey.

Varios de aquellos hombres se miraron entre ellos, diciéndose algo silenciosamente antes de asentir todos, acordando lo que fuera. Roose no estaba seguro de qué se trataba exactamente, pero era razonable suponer que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que Lady Margaery Tyrell suponía una amenaza, que debía ser eliminada de una vez por todas.

* * *

Había una razón por la cual la Casa Frey no estaba al mando de Aguasdulces ni de ninguna otra sede relevante, limitándose simplemente a controlar los peajes de sus puentes. Esa razón era que los Frey tenían la costumbre de echar a perder sus propios planes, o de olvidar pequeños detalles; como que ciertas cosas –por ejemplo, un asesinato– debían ser discretas, tener éxito y no dejar rastro. Desgraciadamente, el Frey al que habían enviado para matar a Margaery no había conseguido ninguna de esas tres cosas; le habían atrapado poco después, el propio Viento Gris se le había echado encima gruñendo con furia. Mientras el hombre pataleaba y gritaba para que le soltasen, Roose se había asegurado de acercarse a la acongojada Lady Catelyn; y había visto lo rápidamente que el Joven Lobo se colocaba al lado de Margaery, sin apartar la mirada de su lobo huargo y el asesino frustrado.

–Por los antiguos dioses, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

–Es horrible –empezó Catelyn, meneando la cabeza–. Uno de los Frey intentó matar a Lady Margaery esta noche. Sólo los dioses saben en qué estaría pensando, para cometer un acto tan atroz.

 _Sólo los dioses y yo, también. Y tengo toda la intención de que siga siendo así._

Roose debería haberle encargado a uno de sus hombres el trabajo sucio; pero le preocupaba que, en caso de fracasar, el rastro pudiese llegar hasta él, haciéndole perder todo. Había esperado que los Frey de hecho tuviesen éxito en su arriesgado plan de asesinato; pero habían fallado, convirtiéndose en un barco que se hundía. Aquellos aliados, que él había esperado tener contra Robb Stark, habían dejado de serle ya útiles. Ahora tendría que seguir siendo leal al muchacho, para poder sobrevivir manteniendo su posición.

–¿Qué tiene planeado hacer el rey con el aspirante a asesino?

–De eso no puedo estar segura, pero todo indica que mi hijo ejecutará personalmente al hombre. Mace Tyrell ha estado pidiendo la cabeza de ese Frey desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido. Difícilmente podría culparle.

Lord Bolton esperaba que efectivamente fuese la mano de Robb la que diese el golpe de gracia, porque algo así podría provocar que los Frey se marchasen de allí; dejando un vacío perjudicial para la causa del Joven Lobo, si los antiguos dioses eran generosos. Por desgracia, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario. Más conspiradores fueron descubiertos y arrojados a una celda, a la espera del juicio, mientras el rey anunciaba que él mismo blandiría la espada que separaría la cabeza del cuerpo del asesino. Los Frey rugieron y protestaron con furia, exigiendo clemencia para evitar su marcha. Fueron tan estúpidos como para olvidar que la Casa Tyrell era mucho más rica y poderosa que la de ellos, además de aportar mucho más en términos de suministros y hombres (mientras que la familia Frey no siempre era exactamente bienvenida en el ejército del Rey en el Norte). Así que Robb se arriesgó a enfadarles y, de un solo tajo, acabó con la vida del incompetente asesino, anunciando para los demás conspiradores un juicio justo en el que se determinaría hasta qué punto estaban implicados. Todos los hombres enviados por Walder Frey recogieron sus pertenencias y partieron justo después de aquello, prometiendo que su señor rescataría a los prisioneros y obligaría a Robb a aceptar sus exigencias. Sin embargo, al renegar de su rey en tiempo de guerra, quebrantaron también el juramento que le habían hecho; aun sin pretenderlo, le liberaron de su compromiso, permitiéndole anular el acuerdo matrimonial. Gracias a la temeridad de los Frey, el Joven Lobo volvió a ser un hombre libre, capaz de elegir esta vez a su propia prometida.

Por eso Roose no se sorprendió cuando, sin haber pasado ni una quincena, se anunció el compromiso entre el Rey Robb Stark y Lady Margaery Baratheon, uniendo a dos grandes casas y al Sur con el Norte, juntos contra el enemigo común: los Lannister. Quizás fue por dicha unificación, que Stannis no hizo movimiento alguno contra ellos, percatándose de que los ejércitos de Robb triplicaban el suyo en tamaño; y con cada día que pasaba, disponían de más oro, más suministros y más comida. No recibieron ningún mensaje de Desembarco del Rey, hasta que Robb y Margaery se casaron y consumaron el matrimonio; los Lannister sabían que se enfrentaban a dos enemigos en ambos frentes, sin tener modo alguno de aplacarlos. El consejo del Rey Joffrey ofreció paz en los siguientes términos: las hermanas de Robb, a cambio del Matarreyes. Catelyn, Margaery y Olenna Tyrell se mostraron escépticas con aquella propuesta; comentaron que la Reina sólo hablaba de Sansa, sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre Arya. Olenna, la Reina de las Espinas, sugirió que lo más seguro era que sólo tuviesen un rehén y no quisiesen hacerlo público. Roose fingía que todo aquello le importaba, pero algunas veces era difícil mostrarse complacido por las victorias del Joven Lobo, sobre todo cuando lo que él deseaba era un fracaso detrás de otro en aquella guerra. Invernalia, cada vez más lejos, se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

Bueno, si no podía obtener Invernalia cometiendo traición, quizás podría seguir el ejemplo de los Tyrell y conseguir poder mediante el matrimonio. La hermana mayor del rey, Sansa Stark, aún no se había casado con Joffrey; y Catelyn Stark estaba haciendo todo lo posible para liberar a sus hijas. Si Sansa fuese liberada, regresando al Norte, ya no estaría atada al rey de los Baratheon y podría recibir otra propuesta de matrimonio. Al fin y al cabo, ella y Domeric tenían una edad similar; y viendo lo muy amigos que se habían hecho Theon y Robb, quizás Domeric podría alcanzar ese mismo grado de amistad.

–¡Ah, Lady Stark! –llamó en voz alta, al encontrar por fin a la persona a la que había estado buscando–. Espero que todo esté yendo bien.

–Así es, a pesar de las circunstancias –contestó ella, mostrando al fin el cansancio acumulado en sus ojos. La madre del rey apenas había dormido la noche anterior; buena parte de sus energías las había dedicado, bien a aconsejar a Robb, bien a idear un intercambio que fuese lo suficientemente tentador para los Lannister–. ¿Hay algo que necesitéis, Lord Bolton?

El fantasma de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. –¿Disponéis de tiempo, para poder hablar en privado? Tengo una oferta, por la que me gustaría preguntaros primero. –Lady Catelyn fue levantando lentamente una ceja inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada más; simplemente le guió hasta su tienda para estar a solas, sin que nadie se entrometiese–. Bien, entiendo que hay incertidumbre en lo referente a Desembarco del Rey, y que tenéis mucho de lo que preocuparos, pero he estado pensando en la forma de evitar que vuestra hija, Sansa Stark, tenga que casarse con un mozo tan horrible como Joffrey.

Catelyn Stark estaba interesada, pero aún se mantenía escéptica. –¿Cómo lograr tal cosa?

–Y si pudiésemos pretender que ella ya estaba prometida con otra persona, afirmar que siempre fue así y que el propio Ned no tuvo ocasión de hacer el anuncio ni de romper su compromiso con Joffrey. O podríamos decir que él no lo descubrió hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, sin darle tiempo a decirle a Robert que su hija se hallaba prometida con otro.

Ella frunció el ceño, sopesando los aspectos de su plan. –Desconozco si los Lannister nos creerían, y aunque lo hiciesen, Sansa seguiría siendo su prisionera.

–Pero así al menos no intentarían casarla con Joffrey lo antes posible –añadió él.

–Sí, eso es cierto –admitió ella–. ¿Y qué pretendiente tenéis en mente, Lord Bolton? Supongo que no será vuestra propia persona. –En su tono había algo de levedad y humor al terminar; pero sus palabras estaban cargadas con una sutil tensión, como si le desagradase la idea de casar a su hija con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Para tranquilizarla, Roose dejó escapar una tenue risilla.

–Por supuesto que no. Estaba pensando en mi hijo, Domeric. Es un buen muchacho, pero está muy solo. Nunca ha tenido un hermano o una hermana que le haga compañía, así que estaba pensando en llamarle para que se viniese con nosotros, para servir a vuestro hijo y aprender de sus sabios consejos.

Eso también serviría para mantenerle alejado de su hermano bastardo, Ramsay. Una vez que su hijo se hiciese amigo de Robb y quizás de Theon, ya no necesitaría un hermano de su propia sangre para mitigar su soledad, por tener tales lazos con el Rey en el Norte. Acaso el rey podría enviar a Domeric a Invernalia, para cuidar de sus hermanos menores y asegurarse de que no les sobrevenía mal alguno. Lo cual a su vez le daría la posibilidad de tener el control sobre el hogar de los Stark, mientras Robb siguiese haciendo la guerra. Tarde o temprano el joven rey tenía que cometer un error, y perder una batalla o dos. Tenía que suceder, sencillamente era imposible que un muchacho como Robb Stark tuviese tantos éxitos y encima sobreviviese a la Guerra de los Reyes. Los dioses, antiguos o nuevos, nunca favorecían a nadie por mucho tiempo; y el nuevo Lord Stark no iba a ser una excepción.

–Creo que sería beneficioso tener aquí a vuestro hijo, ayudando a mi Robb y posiblemente a Theon. Y también consideraré vuestra propuesta, Lord Bolton. Es una oferta sobre la cual debería hablar con mi hijo, el rey.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente –replicó él con educación, inclinándose ligeramente; luego ella entró en la tienda, dejándole a solas. En general, la conversación había salido bastante bien; y si encontraba la manera de animar al Joven Lobo a seguir su plan, y casar a su hermana con Domeric, entonces quizás su sueño de convertirse en Guardián del Norte no habría muerto del todo.

* * *

Al final, su plan con Domeric salió bien en parte, pero también tuvo una extraña manera de echar a perder sus ambiciones más profundas. Por ejemplo, Robb y Theon acogieron a Domeric con los brazos abiertos; en muy poco tiempo, los tres jóvenes se volvieron prácticamente inseparables. Domeric idolatraba por completo a Robb, enseguida le había jurado lealtad inquebrantable, ofreciéndole su espada para lo que necesitase. Roose trató de explicarle a su hijo que tenía que pensar en el futuro de su casa, que no debía confraternizar tanto con el rey y el pupilo de Pyke; pero su heredero hacía caso omiso, declarando ingenuamente que la Casa Bolton siempre se mantendría fiel a sus señores de la Casa Stark. Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, Domeric también se llevaba estupendamente con la nueva esposa de Robb y su madre, Lady Catelyn. De hecho, sospechaba que su hijo veía a la viuda de los Stark como una figura maternal, preguntándose seguramente si su propia madre habría sido igual.

De momento, nadie le había contado a Domeric que a lo mejor se casaba con Sansa Stark; y a juzgar por lo que comentaban algunos de sus soldados, los Tyrell estaban ofreciendo a su primogénito y heredero, Willas Tyrell, como un posible pretendiente para ella. Típico de los Tyrell, apoderarse del festín y no dejar ni las migajas para los demás jugadores. Otras casas norteñas parecían tenerlo más fácil para conseguir un enlace con la familia Stark, lo cual resultaba tremendamente injusto para una gran y noble casa como la de los Bolton. Al parecer, la lealtad de Domeric era su única esperanza. En verdad la idea le movía a risa, ya que tan sólo unos meses antes había estado planeando cometer traición para liberarse y obtener el título de Guardián del Norte. Quizás ése era, en cambio, el destino de su hijo.

–¡En mi vida he visto a un Rey como Robb Stark! –declaró Domeric en una ocasión, cuando estaban a solas en sus aposentos privados.

–Hijo mío, Robb Stark es el primer rey que has visto. Eso no es mucho decir –puntualizó Roose Bolton.

–Incluso si me hubiese encontrado con el falso rey Joffrey, sé que no habría ni punto de comparación. El Rey Robb estaba destinado a serlo, entiende cuán pesada es la responsabilidad que conlleva una corona. Quiero estar a su lado para ayudarle a ganar todas las batallas, contra esos señores sureños que se atreven a hacer mofa de las tradiciones del Norte.

 _Tiene ganas de luchar, una gran batalla con la que demostrar su valía. Eso es bueno._

–Me alegra ver que te estás haciendo tan rápido amigo del rey. –Se sirvió algo más de cerveza, sabiendo que necesitaría la jarra entera si su heredero continuaba alabando incansablemente al primogénito de Ned Stark.

–Después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, es maravilloso estar en compañía de otros hombres de mi edad. Robb habla mucho de sus hermanos y de su vida en Invernalia, tan a menudo que ya casi me siento como si fuese parte de la familia Stark. Theon incluso me contó algunas de sus andanzas con Robb y Jon, cuando no les vigilaba nadie. –El tono de Domeric era tan melancólico que dolía; sin duda imaginaba cómo habría sido su vida, si hubiese tenido sus propios hermanos. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado lejos como para tratar de buscar a su hermano bastardo.

–El matrimonio te permitiría formar parte de esa familia. Robb Stark tiene-

–El Rey Robb –le corrigió su heredero. Roose se obligó a sonreír con agrado.

–El _Rey_ Robb Stark tiene dos hermanas, la mayor es Sansa Stark. Ahora mismo está atrapada en Desembarco del Rey, comprometida a casarse con Joffrey cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, aunque últimamente hemos estado trazando varios planes para evitar que eso ocurra, rescatarla y traerla de vuelta al Norte. –Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron considerablemente al oír aquello, brillando con la mera idea de unirse a la hermana de Robb en sagrado matrimonio.

–¿Estás sugiriendo un enlace entre Sansa y yo? ¿El Rey lo permitiría? –Incluso en su voz había emoción y esperanza, como esas veces en las que Roose le había comprado un juguete nuevo o una mascota a la que cuidar, cuando Domeric era más joven y no menos entusiasta e inocente.

–Creo que lo permitiría, si le mostramos lo capaz que eres, alguien bueno y digno de su hermana. Más que Willas Tyrell. –Lord Bolton apuró su copa y volvió a llenarla. Ofreció también a su heredero, que aceptó y bebió con la mirada perdida en su cerveza.

–Le demostraré al Rey Robb y a su familia que puedo ser el esposo perfecto para Lady Sansa –susurró Domeric quedamente, con tanta suavidad que su padre casi no pudo oírle. Y entonces, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, algo que aterrorizó a Roose hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era la misma sonrisa que solía mostrar su hijo, cada vez que tenía una idea ridícula y se disponía a ponerla en práctica, independientemente de lo que su señor padre tuviese que decir al respecto.

–Domeric-

Pero eso fue todo lo que llegó a decir, antes de que el joven terminase su cerveza y saliese disparado de la tienda, con una sonrisa confiada y alegre en el rostro. Roose alcanzó de nuevo la jarra y gruñó, contando hasta diez para coger fuerzas, antes de salir detrás de su hijo para intentar convencerle de que no cometiese una temeridad. Desgraciadamente, encontró a Domeric cuando ya era demasiado tarde y se enteró de la terrible noticia: su hijo iba a formar parte de un grupo de soldados experimentados, con el objetivo de infiltrarse en Desembarco del Rey y rescatar a Sansa Stark. Domeric estaba dispuesto a interpretar el papel de caballero en brillante armadura, igual que en las canciones; y el astuto Lord Bolton jamás deseó tanto, como en ese momento, poder apuñalar en el corazón a Robb Stark, por permitir que su hijo se embarcase en una aventura tan peligrosa.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando, sin que apenas hubiese noticias de Domeric ni de los demás hombres que le habían acompañado a Desembarco del Rey. Roose detestaba aquella táctica, no sólo por estar obligado a desear que el plan saliese bien (ya que, de ser capturado, Domeric quedaría prisionero de los señores sureños junto con Lady Sansa), sino también porque, si la operación de rescate tenía éxito, el poder y el prestigio del Rey en el Norte aumentarían considerablemente. No todo podía salir siempre bien; tarde o temprano, la suerte se le acabaría a Robb, ¿verdad? Y mientras Domeric estuviese a salvo, a Roose le daba lo mismo que Desembarco del Rey fuese pasto de las llamas.

 _La culpa es de los Tyrell. Seguro que Olenna o Mace se dieron cuenta de que iba a ofrecer a mi hijo para que se casase con Sansa y convencieron a Robb de que Domeric era el hombre perfecto para esta misión. Ojalá la Reina de las Espinas y su hijo se atraganten con sus putas rosas._

–¡Lord Bolton!

La voz de Lady Catelyn resonó con claridad en el campamento; entró en la tienda a toda velocidad, escoltada y protegida por la mujer caballero llamada Brienne. Roose saludó con una pequeña reverencia, mientras apretaba los dientes.

–¡Lord Bolton, hemos recibido carta de su hijo! –exclamó Lady Catelyn, con una sonrisa amable y radiante en el rostro. Sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo distinto, repleto de alegría y alivio. Cualquiera que fuese el mensaje de Domeric, debían de ser buenas noticias. Y Roose tenía la desagradable sensación de saber de qué se trataba.

Aun así, ansiaba oír noticias de Domeric y ya no podía contenerse más. –Por favor, contadme lo que ha escrito.

–¡Consiguió atravesar las líneas de los Lannister con su grupo de soldados y rescataron a mi hija! Ahora ella está a salvo y van a traerla de vuelta a casa. Han logrado llegar al Dominio y allí los Tyrell nos han prometido pasaje seguro hasta regresar al Norte. –Lady Catelyn dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, al fin en paz consigo misma–. El plan ha supuesto una victoria completa para todos nosotros. Nunca imaginé que podríamos ser tan afortunados.

 _Y yo tampoco. Los dioses deben estar acompañando a vuestro hijo todos y cada uno de sus días, porque no hay manera de que alguien pueda obtener tantas victorias seguidas._

El señor de la Casa Bolton se obligó a sonreír un poco, como si estuviese complacido, antes de contestar. –Reconforta al corazón, Lady Catelyn, saber que mi hijo también ha regresado sano y salvo. Puedo aseguraros, que él hará cuanto esté en sus manos, para proteger a vuestra hija durante el viaje de vuelta, hasta que ella pueda descansar otra vez en vuestros brazos.

En el rostro de la mujer apareció de pronto una expresión de complicidad; sus ojos ahora brillaban divertidos. ¿Se le había pasado algo por alto? –De ello no tengo ninguna duda. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que él habla de ella, con bastante frecuencia, aludiendo a menudo a su buen estado de salud.

 _¡Por todos los dioses, no me digáis que mi hijo ya se ha enamorado de la chica de los Stark! Ahora sí que es verdad que mis planes para convertirme en Guardián nunca darán fruto._

Roose Bolton necesitaba más cerveza; y la necesitaba ya. Iba por su cuarta copa, cuando Robb Stark y el consejo decidieron que, una vez que Sansa Stark hubiese regresado al cuidado de su familia, el Norte marcharía sobre la capital, para tomar Desembarco del Rey y acabar con los Lannister. Después de aquello, regresó a su tienda y se emborrachó tanto que casi soñó que, de algún modo, se convertía en Guardián del Norte; su hijo tomaba posesión de Invernalia, la Casa Bolton era temida y respetada por todos los norteños… Naturalmente, a la mañana siguiente los preparativos para la marcha hicieron añicos, desconsideradamente, aquella frágil ilusión y todos los planes restantes para cometer traición. No había duda de que estaba en el bando ganador, pero jamás la victoria le había sabido tan amarga. Porque a pesar de haberse ganado la confianza del Joven Lobo, además de grandes riquezas, y poder, y tierras, y seguramente una nuera Stark… Invernalia nunca sería suya.

–Supongo que es cierto, eso que dicen de los Stark –refunfuñó Roose–. Son duros de pelar.


End file.
